Intellectual Rap
by Dellchat
Summary: What would happen if rap artists had a PhD in literature?


Intellctuallize Rap!  
  
"In The Entertainment Source" by 50 Cent  
  
(50 Cent)  
Leave, leave, leave  
Leave, leave, leave vertically challenged  
It's the day you came out of your mother's womb  
We going to have entertainment like it's the day you came out of your mother's womb  
And you know we don't care much if it's not the day you came out of your mother's womb  
  
(Chorus)  
You may find me at a particular entertaiment source, with a bottle of alcoholic beverage  
I have ecstasy if you are addicted  
I'm into sexual intercourse, I'm not about falling in love  
So come and surround your arms around me if you want to get a massage  
  
(Verse)  
When I arrive on the front door, I drive Mercedes Benz which have shiny hubcaps  
When I have hubcaps that have a diameter of 20 inches, I have 20 kitchen utensils in the entertainment source  
African Americans heard that I mess with Dre, now they want to be my friends  
When you sell the volume of CDs like Eminem, the prostitutes want to have sexual intercourse  
But friend, nothing has changed, we defend  
I see a man by the name of Xzibit in the entertainment source called Cutt, and the African American is rolling excess amounts of marijuana products  
If you watch my body language, you'll mistake me for a person who has affairs or provides prostitution for willing customers  
I have been hit many times with a gun, but I do not have problems walking  
In the neighborhood, the female sex says "50 your albums and songs are selling really well"  
They find interest in me, I want them to show affection to me like they love the rapper Tupac  
But ask around in New York, the African Americans will tell you that I have a mental illness  
And my strategy is to put the rap genre industry into a submission move  
I'm feeling well concentrated, I focus hard on my money  
I signed a contract which paid me a million and I'm still underground  
Now vertically challenged people say they are feeling my genre of music, they are feeling my current  
Her best friend wants to be bisexual and they are ready to leave  
  
(Chorus)  
You may find me at a particular entertaiment source, with a bottle of alcoholic beverage  
I have ecstasy if you are addicted  
I'm into sexual intercourse, I'm not about falling in love  
So come and surround your arms around me if you want to get a massage  
  
(Bridge)  
My current, my act of entertainment brought me the financial security  
That bought me all of the fancy things  
My house, my cars, my pools, my jewels  
Look, African American, I bought K-Mart and I did not change  
  
(Verse)  
And you should find affection in it, much more then you strongly dislike it  
African American is frustrated? I thought you would find joy that I was successful  
I'm the feline by the alcohol distributing place toasting a really successful life  
You are that homosexual African American trying to ruin my success, correct?  
When my music is playing in the entertainment source, it is good  
I wink at your girlfriend, if she shows a sign of happiness, she is gone  
If the roof is having exothermic oxidation, please continue supplying the oxygen  
If you are talking about financial issues, I am not much interested  
I will give you advice which Banks has provided for me, to go ahead and switch my way of performing  
If African Americans strongly disagree, then let them strongly disagree  
Watch the amount of currency I make  
Or we go and attack the side of your cranium with a bottle of expensive alcoholic beverage  
You know where we are situated  
  
(Chorus)  
You may find me at a particular entertaiment source, with a bottle of alcoholic beverage  
I have ecstasy if you are addicted  
I'm into sexual intercourse, I'm not about falling in love  
So come and surround your arms around me if you want to get a massage  
  
Do not try to feign the location of our whereabouts, African American  
We are in the entertainment source for all eternity African American, it is about to become exciting, African American  
A hit and run type fighting style unit 


End file.
